Daughter of Artemis?
by November Brown
Summary: When Percy must go find a new demigod himself without a satyr, you know there's trouble. When he brings Morgan Adams to Camp Half-Blood,they find that she is the daughter of the Maiden Goddess. How will camp, and the rest of Olympus, handle it?


Hi guys! I hope that you like this, it's my first story ever! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Read, and then review!

* * *

(Morgan's POV)

I thought all this time my life was normal. I thought that I was just a normal girl with normal friends and normal parents.

But that couldn't be farther from the truth.

So one day, I'm just walking to school, and I was wearing a black tee shirt, purple converse hi-tops, and jean shorts. My black hair with purple on the bottom was in French braids, and I was going to get my best friend, Mayleigh Roderick.

Like a normal kid would.

And this kid… well, maybe a teenager, but some kid just walks up to me.

"Um, are you… Morgan Adams?" The kid asks. I hate dealing with people who know my name before I tell them. Isn't that a bit stalker-ish? He had green eyes and black hair, and an orange shirt underneath a zipped-up black sweatshirt. He was very good looking, but there was something weird about him. Was that a gray streak in his hair? Weird…

"Yes, it is. And, unlike you, I do not know your name." I said. I thought that was a pretty strong hint that meant _tell me your name, _but I didn't think he got it.

Poor kid can't even take a hint…

"Well, um, where do you, go to school?" he asked. What was this kid's problem? I didn't even know his name- he knew mine- and now he wants to know where I go to school!

"Before I tell you, a simple question: What is your name?" I ask. The kid turns bright pink.

"Oh, sorry. I, uh, guess I forgot to tell you. It's Percy… and I'm, a- a new student at your school. Yes. A new student." he muttered.

Percy? I haven't heard that name in, like, 10 million years. And it was like he couldn't decide if he was a new kid or not, and like he couldn't figure out what he was doing.

"Well, my school is Fathym Middle, and I'm in 8th grade. You look like you would be going to Hawk Ridge High, which is just down the block…" I tell him. He looks like he's a 9th, maybe 10th grader.

"No, I am in 8th grade." He says very mechanically, like this was all a script.

"Well, then, there's a bus stop up the street. I have to go now, so, have fun, and I'll see you at school." I say. I dash over to Mayleigh's house as fast as I can. That kid was really freaking me out.

DING! I rang the doorbell and platinum-blonde Mayleigh was ready. She was wearing a hot pink tank top with a denim mini skirt. We are complete opposites, yet best friends.

"Hey, Morgs, what's up?" She says as she slings her backpack over her shoulder. She glances next to me, and then whispers to me "Who's the hottie?"

I turn around and see Percy, itching his head, standing there with a pathetic smile.

"Morgan… I, uh, you know, the bus stop, was a little, you know, hard to find, and I, well…" he says choppily.

"Oh, you can walk to school with us! I'm Mayleigh, Morgan's best friend. And you are?" Mayleigh is obviously trying to make herself look better. She's playing with her hair and seeing her reflection in the window.

"This is Percy. He is a kid…" I start. Percy interrupts me and says "Well, she means I'm her cousin's friend." I give Percy an evil stare: my cousin's friend? What the heck…

"Oh, your cousin Kurt? How nice, that you are showing Percy around, Morgan!" Mayleigh says excitedly.

The whole walk to school, Mayleigh is flirting with Percy who obviously is not interested with her and is playing with a squirt bottle. And under his breath, he keeps saying something about 'not enough satyrs' and I swear, when most people say 'oh, crap' or 'dang it!' he says 'oh, Hades!' or 'oh, gods!'

There is something seriously wrong with the attractive guy named Percy who I met on the street today.

* * *

Thanks for reading! It would really mean a lot for me if you would review this. :)


End file.
